South Hallway, 3rd door on your right
by Mrs.RhettButlerorHarryPotter
Summary: Four people watch a loved one in a room. Is better than the summary sounds I promise. Not related to I want a baby! in any way. Please review! Main characters are Dumbledore, Lily, James, Sirius, Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione. HG and RH
1. Arrival

1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters or some of the plot, that belongs to JKR

Chapter 1 Arrival

Albus Dumbledore opened his eyes and looked around as he stood up off the ground. He was standing in an intersection of two long hallways. The hallways went down as far as he could see in four directions. There were thousands of doors along each hallway. As he dusted his robes off an old witch popped out of no where.

"Name?" she asked quickly.

"Albus Dumbledore."

"Oh, yes. yes. Lily and James Potter and Sirius Black have requested you to stay in their room. It's the South Hallway, 3rd door on your right." Then she was gone.

Dumbledore looked up at the ceiling. Above each one was a sign that either said North, South, East or West. He walked towards the one that said south on it. He saw the 1st door on the left, then the second and finally he came upon the third. Before he knocked he silently thanked Merlin that the Potters door wasn't the 1,003 door because he didn't want to walk that far. He knocked on the door and Lily opened it.

"Albus! How long its been since we've seen you. Well face to face that is." Lily smiled and opened the door wide, ushering him in. When he got inside he saw James and Sirius leaning back in recliners chatting. When they saw who had entered they stood up with goofy smiles on their faces.

"Hey Albus!" James shook the man's hand. As did Sirius.

"So even the most intelligent wizard couldn't predict a place like this, eh?" Sirius laughed. Dumbledore realized that his mouth was open slightly with surprise. The room one wall that was like a big tv screen. In front of it were four recliners. Then there were two cots on each side wall. When Dumbledore looked into the screen he saw the Hogwarts grounds underneath the astronomy tower.

"What is this place?" Dumbledore asked.

"After you die you come here. Each room is watching a person living. We of course are watching Harry and we thought that you'd want to too. Especially after we learned about the Horcruxes." Lily explained.

"I see." Dumbledore walked over to a recliner and sat down, the rest followed. Once they were all comfortable they turned towards the screen where they watched the living deal with the departure of an old friend while the people in the room enjoyed their time with their new arrival.


	2. Too much news

1

Disclaimer: I only own the new plot not the references from Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince or any of the other books. They belong to J.K.R

Chapter 2

The group watched as Ginny Weasley approached Harry.

"She seems like such a nice girl." Lily sighed happily at seeing her son being cared for by someone he loved.

"She is a very nice girl, Lily." Dumbledore said reassuring.

They watched as the Weasley family gathered around Bill and Harry told them of Dumbledore's death.

"You affected a lot of people Albus." James smiled.

"Listen James, Lily, I am so sorry about all that has happened. You should be alive and its my fault. Harry shouldn't have to face the things he is and has. Some of those are my fault too. I'm truly sorry." Dumbledore had a very sorrowful look in his eyes.

"Albus, listen. We know you couldn't have done anything to stop Voldemort. Even if you had on Halloween, he would have come back until he had done what he wanted to. I'm just thankful that that he survived that curse." Lily grabbed both of his hands as she said this and made him look her right in the eye so that he knew she was telling the truth.

"Well what did you expect he's a Potter." James cut the tension.

"So what do you think they do about Hogwarts?" Sirius asked Dumbledore.

"I'm not sure, but I hope they don't close it. I have a feeling Harry could defend it with the help of the D.A. and the staff, but I'm not sure what the rest of the world thinks." Dumbledore sighed.

They group watched Hogwarts and its occupants morn for the next few days until it was time for Dumbledore's funeral.

"That was a beautiful service Albus." Lily said quietly as they watched the ending of the service.

"Yes it was." Then they watched as Harry pulled Ginny over. Their faces grew bigger and bigger looks of horror as they continued to listen to what Harry was saying. Dumbledore actually laughed when Ginny's response was, _'It's for some stupid, noble reason, isn't." _

"Harry has always been the hero, that girl knows him well."

And as Ginny told Harry how she had never given up hope Lily grew very sad,

"Oh what are you doing to that poor girl Harry?"

When they listened to Harry and the minister's conversation Dumbledore's eyes once again were watery. Lily noticed and when their eyes met she gave him a weak smile.

"I don't know why and its one of the few things I haven't been able to figure out. But that day after Winter break when he told me of his other conversation with the minister I thought that I had gained something I had been looking for all my life. I have at least figured out that it was Harry's respect, love and support that I had gained." Dumbledore said somewhat mystified

"Albus, I've watched you two for the last six years. You grew to love Harry like a son and that day you realized that he looked up to you as a father figure. That was what you were looking for your whole life. A son to love. I'm glad Harry was there for you and you for him."

The group thought that Harry and Ginny's breakup conversation was the worst they would hear all day, but then they witnessed the conversation between Harry, Ron and Hermione and it hit them harder.

"He's not coming back?" Lily gasped.

"I was afraid that he would do this. I hoped not so soon and on the same day, but this is just like him. He's pushed everyone away and he's being noble again. I've tried to get him to realize that love would help him all year. Sometimes I thought he understood or was close but he just pushed it away." Dumbledore looked worried and this worried James.

One thing that made them all feel better was Hermione and Ron, who said they weren't backing down. At least Harry would have his friends.


	3. Learning to Wallow

1Disclaimer: Blah Blah Blah I don't own Harry Potter

Chapter 3 Learning to Wallow

Dumbledore, Lily, James and Sirius continued to watch Harry over the next few weeks. He returned to the Dursley's and immediately took to his bed. He laid there all day and once in a while he would get up and work at his desk, probably on Horcruxes. One day after about the second week of watching this Lily said,

"He needs to wallow."

"Wallow?" Sirius asked, his eyebrow raised.

"Yes, he's staying in bed, that's one stage. What would really make him feel better is to cry and eat a bunch of ice cream." Lily explained to the men.

"Can you blame him though. He just lost another father figure, his girlfriend and to top it all off he has to kill a Dark Lord." James responded.

"Don't you remember when Sirius died. He threw things around in your office, but he didn't react as much as this time." Lily said.

"He's got much more on his plate this time." Sirius put in.

"Harry has always expressed his anger and sadness by bottling it all up until he burst and then its on the ones he loves." Dumbledore said as he had much experience dealing with Harry and his emotions.

So they watched Harry bottle up his emotions alone for a few more days. Knowing they couldn't do anything but praying someone or something would help him soon.

A few days later it was around midnight and the adults were watching Harry toss and turn, barely sleeping. Suddenly a tap came at the window, Harry sat right up in his bed wide awake. He clumsily grabbed at his glasses and shoved them on his face. Then he grabbed his wand off the night stand. He quickly went over to the window and peered through the small curtains, he gasped. When he did Lily grabbed James' hand. Harry opened the window and one word croaked out of his mouth,

"Ginny."

Lily sighed and loosed her grip of James hand. James smirked at his wife even though a minute before he was just as scared as she was. Harry backed out of the way as Ginny flew into the window. She jumped off her broom and dusted her hands.

"What are you-" Harry started but Ginny cut him off.

"Don't say anything Harry. I came tonight because I had to tell you something. I don't care. Do you understand." Harry nodded.

"Harry seriously, are you comprehending what I'm saying?" Ginny smacked him in the head.

"Ow, what was that for?" James and Sirius roared with laughter at seeing Harry smacked in the head.

"Because you can't get it through your big head. I'll go slower for you, okay." Ginny sighed.

"I..." Ginny drew the word out.

"Don't..."

"Care..." Ginny finished very slow. Harry just looked at her.

"Wow. This is what the wizarding world is depending on. We are in trouble." Ginny muttered in disbelief.

"I have thought the same thing on many occasions as well Ginny." Dumbledore sighed remembering all the time he had tried so hard to get Harry to understand something. Sirius laughed at this as he remembered some of those occasions as well.

"I love you, Harry. I don't care if being Harry Potter's girlfriend gets me killed. I am in danger anyway because Voldemort will know you still care about me. Since you so quickly dismissed Oclumency(sp?). My family is considered blood traitors, we will be sought after anyway. No one can go through this war perfectly safe. I would rather die happy because we got to love each other during the time we had, then die wishing we had got the chance to love." Ginny would have gone on longer but she had to catch her breath and while she was doing that, Harry leaned down and kissed her hard. Sirius and James cheered and cat called, while Lily and Dumbledore smile brightly. When they broke apart Ginny was breathless once again but she managed to mutter,

"Thank Merlin, he finally got it." Everyone laughed at this and settled back down to watch more.

Ginny had been looking around the room for a few minutes and she suddenly said,

"Harry are you okay?"

"Yes." Harry answered automatically.

"No you're not." Ginny crawled into his bed and motioned for him to follow. He did and she let him rest his head on her chest. She played with his hair for awhile before finally speaking,

"Now tell me what's the matter, Harry." Harry didn't speak for a few minutes but then in a barely audible voice he said,

"I miss him so much, and I'm scared." Then for once in his life Harry broke down and cried. Ginny just held him as he cried.

Lily sighed and looked down at the picture with sad and hopeful eyes,

"She got him to cry, he's learning to wallow."


	4. Going Home

1

Chapter 4- Going Home

Ginny stayed with Harry for a little longer until he had stopped crying. Finally Harry reluctantly insisted that she go so that she wouldn't get in trouble. When she left Harry got onto the floor and opened the loose floorboard underneath his bed. He pulled out a pile of books that Hermione had been sending him over the summer. He went to his desk and began to take notes on stuff in the books.

"What is in those books that he is so studiously taking notes on?" James asked.

"Yeah we all know Harry doesn't take notes like that for his school work." Sirius laughed.

"It's probably more stuff on the horcruxes." Lily answered.

"I hope he's getting somewhere." James said.

"I'm sure he is." Dumbledore said reassuringly.

Harry continued doing this for the next week. Once in a while they would see an owl fly in and give him a letter. They couldn't be sure because they couldn't read it but they thought it was from Ginny. Harry would send a letter back and everyone was happy that Ginny was still getting through to him. Quite a few time Harry would fall asleep at his desk and wake up hours later and start again. Aunt Petunia would send food in through the doggie door. Either she suspected Harry wanted to be up there by himself or she was quite pleased that he stayed out of sight.

Finally July 31st came and Harry's room was for once since he had started hogwarts not flooded with owls. Lily that morning had taken to her bed.

"She does this every year. It's because this is another birthday that she can't be there for him." James said sadly because he was feeling the same thing.

"I don't understand why he's not getting any presents though. Or at least a card. He always did before." Sirius was very surprised.

"I'm not sure either." Dumbledore was just as equally surprised.

It was 12:01 in the morning and Harry had just muttered a quiet Happy Birthday to himself which made Lily cry. Everyone knew that Harry was somewhat hoping for the owls to fly in any moment. But after a few minutes he gave up and seeing as he was already awake went to his desk to study.

"He's going to kill himself" James said miserably.

"Yeah that much studying can't be good for a man." Sirius joked, trying to lighten the mood. He only received a few small smiles.

Suddenly there was a bang and Harry stiffened instantly. He drew his wand. The bang had come from downstairs. He crept over to his door and creaked it open slowly. He could hear faint voices from downstairs.

"Ouch, George or Fred which ever one you are did you have to land on my foot?" Came the unmistakable voice of Mrs. Weasley.

"Sorry mum." They both replied. Harry ran down the stairs smiling.

"Harry!" They all cheered.

"Hello guys."

"We've come to take you home for good." Mrs. Weasley said after giving him a huge hug.

"I'm all pack, in fact I never un packed. I only have a few books on my desk but they won't fit in my trunk." Harry said.

"Alright, well Fred and George get his trunk. Ron get his books. Ginny get his owl. Harry write your relatives a note explaining and meet me back down here, pronto." Everyone went to their tasks but before they had taken two steps Mrs. Weasley stopped them. "Now don't go waking the muggles and no mischievousness either."

"Yes mum." The four red heads replied rather disappointedly.

"Some days I wonder about them." Mrs. Weasley muttered to herself. Harry wrote a quick note, it wasn't hard.

_Dear Dursleys,_

_Well_ _I'm of age now in the wizarding world and I have left for good. You are now rid of me for good. I won't be back. Thanks. Goodbye._

_Harry James Potter_

Moments later the Weasleys were trudging back down the steps with his stuff.

"Harry you've got way too many books. I'm starting to think you're hanging out to much with Mione." Ron said as came down the steps with a teetering pile of books. Harry took some from him so that he could at least see where he was going.

"Well shall we go?" Mrs. Weasley said.

"How are we going?" Harry asked.

"Floo. Much easier." She replied.

"I really shouldn't, but I need to go first. Will you all be alright and behave yourselves?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Of course we will." Harry replied eager to leave.

"Alright then. See you in a few minutes." Then she threw some powder in to the fireplace, when it turned green she stepped in and shouted the Burrow! Then she was gone.

Ron was about to go next when they heard aloud crash from the kitchen. They all dropped their stuff and ran into the kitchen.

Lily jumped out of bed.

"What was that?" She asked with wide eyes.

"I don't know." James said.

"I think it might be death eaters, maybe Voldemort himself. Since at midnight today the magic set on the house ran up because he turned seventeen. I think Voldemort knows that." Dumbledore said calmly, but inside he was hoping that his worst fears weren't coming true.

Harry was in the lead, followed closely by the rest. In the kitchen they found Bellatrix Lestrange and Lucius Malfoy.

"What do you think you're doing here?" Harry said.

"Wow Albus that kids getting more and more like you every day." Sirius exclaimed.

"How so?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well he gets that annoyingly calm voice when everyone else is either scared or wants you or expects you to be scared too." Sirius explained.

"Yeah I just saw Bellatrix flinch at his coolness." James added.

"I guess we'll take that as a complement." Dumbledore chuckled.

"Well around Death Eaters yes, but around us no because its just annoying." Sirius laughed.

"Would you stop joking around, my son is being attacked by two of the worst Death Eaters alive!" Lily screamed hysterically. James looked a little frightened at his wife but pulled her into his arms lovingly.

Meanwhile Harry had sent a stunning curse at Bella but she ducked. Quickly the other four jumped into action and within minutes they had stunned and tied up the death Eaters.

While they were getting together their stuff to floo to the Burrow and tell Mrs. Weasley to contact the Ministry, she herself came flying in the living room.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN. I HAVE BEEN WORRIED SICK!" she wasn't worried about waking the muggles up anymore.

"Mum!" Ron shouted.

"What?" she calmed down just a little.

"We were too busy stunning death eaters to come home." Ron said.

"Ronald Weasley don't even joke about something like that."

"He's not joking mum. Come and look." Ginny said and pulled her mother to the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley cried because she had left them. Then she contacted the ministry and the put the two in Azkaban.

Finally everyone went to the Burrow, this time Mrs. Weasley went last. When Harry stepped in the kitchen of the Burrow and after getting up from the floor from being knocked over by Ron coming after him, he felt like he was truly home for good.


	5. Surprises

1Wow am I a procrastinator or what? Anyway on with the good stuff,

Chapter 5 Surprises

Once the family was in the kitchen Mrs. Weasley started to bark out orders.

"Take Harry's things to Ron's room. You'll bunk with him, again." Mrs. Weasley went into the living room quickly.

"Come on we better get your stuff moved." Ron said as he helped Harry take his stuff up to their room. After they had placed the stuff by Harry's camp bed Ginny came up.

"Harry, can we talk for a minute, please?" Harry nodded. Ron actually caught on.

"Right, so when you're done, mate. I'll be in the living room, waiting to beat you at chess."

"Right." Then Ron left, closing the door. When they heard him walk down the steps Harry spoke.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Ginny walked towards him.

"Oh nothing. I just wanted him out of the way. Particularly so I could do this." Then she put her arms around his neck. He leaned down and she stood on her tip toes. Their lips brushed each others. After a few seconds the kiss deepened. Until they were in a full blown snog-session. Ginny couldn't stand on her feet any longer. Her knees were caving in and she moved so she could sit on his cot. They continued and suddenly Ginny was lying on the bed and Harry was on top of her.

"Whoa." Sirius muttered.

"Who says whoa, anymore?" James laughed.

"Shut up Prongs."

"You don't think they're going to keep going with this?" James asked.

"I hope not." Lily looked a little horrified.

"I'd rather not be discussing this at all." Dumbledore put in.

"I agree with the old man." Sirius added.

"Thank-you Sirius."

"Your welcome. But if we do have to talk about it, I say Go Harry!"

"Sirius!"

"Lily!" Sirius said in a mocking tone.

"Never mind." Lily said frustrated.

Sirius turned his attention back to the screen when suddenly it went black.

"Lily..."

"No, absolutely not. If they are going to do _that, _then we're certainly not going to watch them." Lily said sternly.

"I agree." James said.

"Me too." Dumbledore.

"Yeah alright, I wasn't too keen on watching them either. I just like giving Lily a hard time." Lily just smiled evilly at him.

So the adults sat in silence for a while trying to wrap their minds around the events going on down on Earth.

"Harry..." Ginny gasped as she broke the kiss a little while later.

"Yeah?" Harry asked gasping for breath.

"We've got to stop, its going too far, too fast." Harry rolled off of Ginny and sat up.

"Yeah, I agree." Harry said. "Not yet."

"I'm glad you agree. Now how about we go downstairs. You promised Ron he could beat you at chess." Ginny stood and straightened her clothing and headed towards the door.

"Haha." Harry followed.

When they got to the living room door it was closed. Ginny took Harry's hand and opened the door.

"Lily, I think you can turn it back on." James said.

"Yeah, probably. If not I'm blaming you." The screen turned back on.

"Surprise!" The room came alive by lots of people jumping out of their hiding spots. All the Weasleys were there, Lupin, Tonks, lots of order members and many of his school friends.

"Happy Birthday, Harry." Ginny smiled. "I was told to go up and stall, while the last of the guests came and hid." she explained.

"She did a little more than stalling." Sirius muttered.

"Sirius!"

"Well its true." he said defensively.

Harry was enjoying his birthday party very much when Lupin came over.

"Hey Remus." Harry smiled.

"Happy Birthday Harry. Listen can we talk?" he asked a little nervously.

"Sure. Does this have something to do with Voldemort?" Harry replied seeing his nervousness.

"No no. Well...see...you're turning seventeen and this might be a little late. I couldn't help but think that no one has probably had the talk with you." Remus turned a little red, as did Harry.

"Yeah, a little late Mooney." Sirius said.

"Ugh, this is going to be a long day." James sighed.

"Well, this isn't exactly the place to talk, but I wanted to ask you something. You haven't er..you know...done anything like that yet, have you?" Remus stuttered.

"Oh if he only knew!" Sirius exclaimed. Lily smacked her head with her palm.

"Umm..." Harry was still getting over the awkwardness so that he could answer the question when Ron came over.

"Hey, mate. Mum wants you over by the cake now." Ron said innocently. Harry had relief on his face and Remus looked a little annoyed.

"Nice timing Ron!" Sirius laughed. This time James smacked his head with his palm. Dumbledore seemed to be staying out of the situation as much as possible.

"Ok." Harry went over to the cake, hoping that Remus didn't take his 'um' as a yes. Little did he know that his parents and other guardians in the watching room thought it was.

After the party was almost over, and people were about to leave, Harry got up enough courage to make a small speech.

"Thank you all for coming to my party. It was very kind. Unfortunately, I have an announcement to make. Dumbledore left me with a mission to fulfill. So after Bill and Fluer's wedding, Ron, Hermione and I are going to be leaving to take care of it. I just wanted to get that off my chest. Thank you." Harry felt a huge weight lift off of his shoulders as he stepped down from the chair he was standing on. But as soon as it had been taken off a new load of guilt laid on him as he heard the sound of shattering plates.

He looked up to the noise and his fear was confirmed, Mrs. Weasley was staring at him with wide eyes filled with fear and a mess of broken plates at her feet.

"No." she said.


	6. The Last One

1**Oh My Goodness! What a slacker I am! There are so many excuses for this chapter taking a month and a half to write. I'm soooooooooooooo sorry! I'm so ashamed! So this has been one of the hardest chapters to write, cause its action and you all know me and action and stuff. So please don't hate me if its disappointing, but you can tell me if you want. That is if you're still talking to me. Alright, enough rambling! Here we goooooooooooooooo!**

Chapter 6 The Last one

Late one night in November Harry lay in his bed at the Leaky Cauldron; thinking about the past months' events. The night of his birthday was a long and unpleasant one after Harry had announced that he, Ron and Hermione would be leaving soon. Mrs. Weasley had yelled; then cried when that didn't work, and her last attempt was to beg. He spent his last night at the Burrow in the backyard slowly dancing to the soft music while holding Ginny close. She too yelled, cried and begged when they left. However, the trio had succeeded in leaving without too much damage and they had worked hard over the past four months. R.A.B. was discovered to be Regulas Black(**AN: aren't I creative! Haha!), **Sirius' brother, and the locket was found at 12 Grimuald Place and the Horcrux destroyed. Hufflepuff's cup was found in the cellar of the Riddle House and was also taken care of. A chance meeting with Voldemort in a cave allowed them to kill Nagini and escape with their lives. That left one more horcrux besides Voldemort. Just one more and then he could kill Voldemort. This last piece of soul; though, was becoming the most difficult. They still had no clue what it was or where it was. Harry was certainly getting annoyed and tired. He wanted to be home for Christmas, but at the rate they were going, he didn't know if they'd ever be able to go home.

Dumbledore was proud of their accomplishments that they had achieved in so little time. He voiced this to the other three in the room multiple times.

So as Harry was laying in his bed thinking over all of this, Hermione was in her room frantically taking notes as she was going through a book. This particular book was proving to be very useful. The trio had found it in the back room of Borgin and Burkes after it was abandoned when the owner was arrested for his dealings with Voldemort. It was a record book of every item that had gone through the shop and who it was sold to.

Suddenly her eyes got very wide and her lips broke into a grin.

"I do believe Ms. Granger has found something." Dumbledore announced his observation to the rest of the room.

Sure enough the brown-haired girl let out a squeal and rushed out of the room.

"Yes. She's definitely found something." Dumbledore repeated to the others who were playing poker at a table in the middle of the room.

"Check." Came a male voice.

"Did you say she's found something, Albus?" Lily looked away from the table.

"Yes. She's headed to Harry and Ron's room at the moment." Albus replied.

"Timeout boys. I want to see what information she's got." Lily stood from the table and walked towards the screen, ignoring the furious looks she was receiving from the men at the table.

"Lils just fold if your going to go over and watch." James begged and had her back not been to him, he would have given her his irresistible puppy dog eyes.

Turning back to the table for a split second, Lily shot him a glare. "James I'm not giving up my hand. Now be quiet so I can listen." Then she turned back around, leaving no room for argument.

Hermione, in her excitement, didn't even knock on the door but; instead, threw it open so hard that it hit the wall with a loud bang. Harry's eyes instantly left their spot on the ceiling, and shot to her at the same time as his hand reached for his wand on the night stand next to the bed. Ron, who had been sleeping, shot straight up in the air; his eyes wide open.

"Hermione!" Ron exclaimed in relief.

"What's the matter?" Harry lowered his wand onto the night stand.

"Well I was reading that book we found in Borgin and Burkes and I found it just when I was going to stop for the night. I can't believe it!"

"Hermione, breathe." Ron's laugh was weak because he was really worried about Hermione's sanity.

"Yeah your rambling again. You always do that when you've discovered something." Harry agreed with a nod.

"I have!"

"What?"

"The last horcrux!"

"What?"

"It's Ravenclaw's jewelry box!"

"Where?"

"The Hogwarts express."

"..."

"Hermione!" Ron and Harry screamed and jumped out of their beds as the information registered. The trio danced in a circle with each other as they celebrated the finding of the hardest piece of information as of yet. Finally they calmed down and began their discussion again.

"Why the train?" Harry asked.

"Well we couldn't think of anymore places that held significance to Voldemort. However he held Hogwarts in the highest esteem so I guessed there might be a second one there. Then I thought about the battle on the train a few weeks ago. Of all the battles we've ever had with Death Eaters there was always an important reason if Voldemort was there. Almost as if he didn't completely trust his Death Eaters. There was the Sorcerer's stone-"

"But he was attached to the back of Quirrel's head. Wasn't like he had a choice to go or not, did he?" Harry interrupted and Ron laughed.

"Well maybe. Anyway in the Department of Mysteries he came for the Prophecy. He showed up at the battle on the train, so it must have been important. I suspect he has Death Eaters periodically checking his horcruxes and suddenly they started disappearing. Of course he suspects you and knows Hogwarts isn't safe anymore with Snape on the run. So he was transporting it to the train." Hermione looked from each of the boys. Ron spoke first.

"Does make sense. The train is still considered Hogwarts. He used it as the way to get to his home, Hogwarts." Harry found the fact that he and Voldemort shared the same home somewhat disturbing.

"Exactly." Hermione nodded.

"Well, what do we have to lose by checking it out?" Harry said slowly.

"Nothing."

"So when are we going?"

"Tomorrow. No use wasting time. Now I suggest we all get some sleep, we have a busy day coming up." With that Harry took his glasses off and slid into his bed.

The next morning dawned bright and early over the Leaky Cauldron to find three of its occupants already awake and ready to start the day. They hired a cab and headed to King's Cross. For most of the trip they rode in silence until Ron startled them by asking,

"Won't the barrier be closed since the train isn't running?" Harry looked up in alarm as he considered this possibility.

"He's right. Remember in his second year." Hermione shook her head at the two.

"No. In second year Dobby closed the barrier, it had nothing to do with time. I think it will be open." They didn't have to wait long to find out, because the car pulled up to the station and the teens quickly filed out and rushed towards 9 3/4.

"Don't run at it; in case it's solid. It'll knock you out." Hermione warned as Harry approached the wall. He meandered casually so as not to attract muggle attention. He leaned into the wall, and to his immense relief, fell through. He stepped out of the wall because Hermione and Ron would quickly follow when he disappeared, and looked around. There were no children running around; saying last goodbyes before they boarded the train for another exciting year. No parents calling out last minute directions to their children. No crying mothers or proud fathers or teasing older siblings or jealous younger ones. Then he saw the train; it stood there silent and dark without any passengers or puffs of steam or warning whistles. It was eerily quiet and Harry was not sure wether it was because of the task at hand or the emptiness of the usually crowded train and platform.

This was all the time he had to think about it, because Ron and Hermione came noisily through the wall.

Wormtail cautiously approached his master.

"What news do you have for me, Wormtail." Voldemort's voice hissed from his make-shift throne.

"My Lord, Potter knows where you put your last horcrux."

"I expected this. But Potter doesn't know, that we know, that he knows where the last horcrux is." Wormtail just nodded, while inside his head he was utterly confused. "Very well. Wormtail give me your arm."

The trio boarded the train and looked around; the compartments were all closed and empty. Harry wasn't sure where the horcrux could be.

"It's probably in the compartment he normally sat in." Hermione figured.

"Any clue to which one that is?" Ron asked smartly.

"No. Let's start at the front and work our way down." Hermione suggested.

And so they did. Slowly they opened each compartment and thoroughly searched it. They came to the last one; without finding the jewelry box. Cautiously Harry opened the luggage rack and looked around; it was the last place to look in the compartment, and he found nothing there. He turned around disappointedly and out of the corner of his eye he saw a shimmer. He reached in and pulled out a cherry stained jewelry box. The top was decorated in fancy jewels that had caused the shimmer. Harry slowly turned around; a joyful meaningful smile, the first one in a long time, with the box firmly held in two hands.

"Ron, Hermione...I found it." He showed them the box and they too broke into wide grins.

"Harry set it on the floor and back away from it." Hermione ordered and pulled out her wand. "Aboleoius!" There was a black light that shot out from her wand and when it hit the box pieces of wood flew everywhere as the box shattered. A cloud of black smoke escaped through the compartment door. This they took as the now familiar sign of the soul leaving the horcrux. Once it sunk in that they were almost done, the trio did a jumping, circular dance. Suddenly there was a loud crack and a malicious laugh rang through the train, causing the trio to instantly stop and look around in horror.

"So you've destroyed my horcruxes, Potter. Ah well no matter, the most important piece is still intact." Voldemort swiftly entered the compartment, Harry drew his wand and the others followed.

"Ah, so you intend to try and destroy that last piece too, do you. Well I'm not about to make it easy for you. Crucio!" Harry fell to the floor in pain, and withered around only able to contain his scream. Several Death Eaters appeared and Ron and Hermione instantly began dueling with them. Harry was released of his torment and he slowly stood. He caught Voldemort's eye and a searing pain swept through his scar. A hand instinctively flew to his forehead but he didn't break eye contact. The two circled around each other in a very Hollywood fashion until Harry came to his senses.

'This is stupid.' He thought. "Expelliarmus!"

"Potter do you always have to use first year curses? Well I guess when you didn't complete your education at Hogwarts that is what happens." Voldemort made a noise closely resembling a laugh.

"Fine. Impedimenta!" Voldemort easily blocked that curse as well.

"Crucio!" Harry yelled but was once again blocked by Voldemort.

"Tisk Tisk, Potter. You can't use an unforgivable on me. Then with that Voldemort sent a spell that knocked Harry onto the ground. Luckily though it didn't knock him out. Harry looked up into those evil eyes once more and decided to take his chance.

"Avada Kedavra!" Harry shouted as Voldemort shouted "Avada Kedavra!"

The whole room was now leaning in front of the screen; looks of horror on their faces as the screen seemed to start moving in slow motion. They saw both green lights burst from the two wands. One coming from the ground and the other coming from a higher source. At first Dumbledore was worried that the two wands would connect again, and if they did he had no idea what would happen. Would it be the same when two killing curses are involved instead of just one? However he would never find out for it became quiet obvious that they would pass each other. Harry's positioning on the ground caused his spell to go directly underneath Voldemort's, the two beams running parallel to each other. Then suddenly the room seemed to understand what was about to happen right before it did, and there was a loud, unified gasp as two beams of light each hit their targets.


	7. What is going on?

1Ha Ha I know I'm evil!

Disclaimer: Blah Blah Blah, I know very well that I don't own Harry Potter and I'm not J.K Rowling so please don't send me to St. Mungo's.

Chapter 7

Ginny Weasley was a nervous wreck. She had a feeling in her stomach; something wasn't right, she could just tell. However, she tried to ignore it. Sitting at the kitchen table Ginny passed the time by changing some words to a song that she had heard in the musical, she saw with Hermione one summer.

'I couldn't sleep

I took a sominex

But voices in my head kept saying

Go to Harry

Talk to Harry

I drank some tea

But Gee, the feeling wasn't gone

Harry, sweetheart

Tell me darling

What is going on?'

Then she heard two pops. Her heart sped up, it wasn't three so it must not be them. Maybe it was Death Eaters. She quickly ran to the window and pushed back the curtains. It was growing dark and she could make out two shadows; one slightly taller than the other. As she looked more closely she gasped, for the taller one held something limp in his arms. She slowly made out the shape as another person. Then she knew. The sickening feeling in her stomach grew three times worse. Both Harry and Ron were taller than Hermione, who she knew was the smaller one because of the girlish outline, so which one was standing and which one was not? Ginny slowly walked to the door; she wanted to find out who it was, but at the same time she knew that once she did know her life would be turned upside down. Once she opened the door she stood there, watching the shadowed figures slowly approaching. Suddenly, she chickened out and ran to the living room, hoping to delay her pain. She waited a few more minutes until the footsteps could be heard coming into the room. She turned away from the door as they entered, and she heard the limp figure being laid on the couch.

"Ginny." Hermione's voice broke through the thick silence. Ginny cautiously turned around and glanced at the couch. A scream ripped through the night air as Ginny took in the still messy raven hair of the young man laying on the couch. She flew towards the body and flung herself on top of him, crying into his still chest. Finally she looked up into his emerald green eyes filled with determination, fear, hope and knowing. Ginny broke into tears again as she read the knowing look in his eyes, he had known he was going to die and for some reason he almost looked at peace with it. Maybe it was the relaxed state of the rest of his face, she wasn't sure. Then suddenly she realized Ron and Hermione were still in the room. She stood shakily and looked right into her brothers eyes.

"Why didn't you save him?" She screamed. "Why couldn't it have been you, why him?" Then she ran up the stairs to her room and slammed the door. Ron just stood there shocked, eyes wide. Hermione shut her eyes tight and bit her lip, holding that position for a minute until she had regained control of her emotions and then looked at Ron.

"She didn't mean it." Hermione sobbed and ran after Ginny.

Harry Potter opened his eyes and looked around as he stood up off the ground. He was standing in an intersection of two long hallways. The hallways went down as far as he could see in four directions. There were thousands of doors along each hallway. As he dusted his robes off an old witch popped out of no where.

"Name?" she asked quickly.

"Harry Potter." He answered expecting the normal flicker to his scar.

"It's the South Hallway, 3rd door on your right." And as she walked away Harry heard her mutter, "Such a popular room."

Curiously Harry looked around and noticed the hallway that said South and walked down it. Counting the doors, when he came to the third one on the right he took a deep breath and knocked. The door opened slowly and the next thing Harry saw was a blur of red as someone flung themselves at him.

"Ginny?" He asked. Then the woman pulled away and he got a good glimpse at her face. "Mum?" His voice croaked. She nodded as tears streamed down her face.

"You're alive?" He asked confused.

"No Harry, you're dead." Came a voice from inside and Harry craned his neck to see who it was. His father.

"Oh." Then everything came flooding back to him, the train, Voldemort, the green light. Lily gently pulled him inside and he looked around his surroundings. "What is this place?"

"After you die you come here. Each room is watching a person living." Lily explained.

"And we were watching you, but now..." Came a familiar voice.

"Sirius?"

"Hey, kid."

"I'm not a kid." Harry said stubbornly.

"Of course you're not."

"Hello Harry." Came another familiar voice.

"Professor Dumbledore?" Harry was feeling overwhelmed.

"Yes, the one and only." His eyes twinkled sadly.

Harry then noticed that there were five recliners and sank down in one.

"I'm dead." He said slowly trying to get it to sink in.

"I'm afraid so, son." James nodded.

"Though it is nice to see you again, Harry. I just wish it wasn't so soon." Lily added.

"You have a lot to be proud of." Sirius put in. Harry gave him a questioning look.

"You defeated Voldemort, Harry." Dumbledore explained.

"Thank goodness." Harry sighed and closed his eyes. The other four saw tears silently creeping down his cheeks.

"Harry?" Lily knelt beside her son and took on of his hands in her own.

"Hey, it'll be alright. We're all here for you." James knelt on the other side of his son.

"Ginny." Harry sobbed.

Hermione knocked on Ginny's bedroom door.

"Ginny, please let me in." She pleaded. The door slowly opened and there stood the worst sight Hermione had ever seen, and considering her past experiences, that was saying something. Ginny's eyes were bloodshot and the tears were still coming down her cheeks. Her face was white, so white it could have blinded. She didn't say anything but walked back to her bed, shoulders slumped and feet dragging. She looked as if the life had been sucked out of her and Hermione wasn't so sure it hadn't been.

"Ginny, I have a letter for you, that Harry gave to me before the battle." Then she handed her the letter and left the room to leave the grieving girl in peace. Ginny careful opened the letter and read through it multiple times.

_Well I ain't afraid of dying,It's the though of being dead  
I wanna go on being me once my eulogies been read  
Don't spread my ashes out to sea, don't lay me down to restYou can put my mind to ease if you fill my last request_

Prop me up beside the jukebox when I die  
Lord I wanna go to heaven but I don't wanna go tonight  
Fill my boots up with sand, put a stiff drink in my hand  
prop me up beside the jukebox when I die

Just make your next selection and while your still iin line  
You can pay you last respects one quarter at a time

Prop me up beside the jukebox when I die  
Lord I wanna go to heaven but I don't wanna go tonight  
fill my boots up with sand put a stiff drink in my hand  
prop me up beside the jukebox when I die

Oh prop me up beside the jukebox when I die  


_I love you so much Ginny. I'm sorry I couldn't be there anymore._

_Love Harry._

This letter caused Ginny to burst into more sobs, ignoring Harry's attempt at humor.

Once again there was a knock on the door, and once again Lily opened it. This time it was the witch that greeted them at the intersection.

"Now that the person you were watching is dead, who would you like to watch?" The witch asked routinely.

Lily glanced at her son and then at the rest of the room and the four adults silently agreed.

"Ginny Weasley."

**So what do you think? And ten points for anyone one who can name either song referenced in this story and where the first one is from and the singer to the second one.**


	8. He would have hated this

1So I think there's one more chapter after this. The songs mentioned in the last chapter, the first is called 'sominex' and is from Little Shop of Horrors and the second one is 'Prop me up beside the juke box' by Joe Diffie. My last comment is that I have joined a fabulous website that I think all Harry Potter fans should join. It's called , www dot object of desire dot proboards 92 dot com

of course the dots are actual dots and there are no spaces. Check it out

Chapter 8

Harry Potter was stunned to say the least. He had learned so many things in so little time that it was making his head spin. He had saved the wizarding world from destruction, then he found himself in a hallway and later a room with a huge screen. As if that wasn't enough he was greeted by his family and they had told him he was dead. However, none of this bothered him as much as the thought of what was going on down on Earth. Ginny. He missed her already, how was she taking the news?

So he was, of course, overjoyed when the rest of the room had agreed that they'd watch Ginny. As the witch left the room the screen turned on, Harry looked up to see Ginny sitting in a chair in the kitchen of the Burrow. Her eyes darting to the window every so often. She was biting on her bottom lip and kneading her hands.

"She doesn't know yet." Harry sighed, he wasn't sure if he wanted to watch this or not.

"She doesn't?" Sirius asked.

"No look at her. She always bites her lip when she's worried. She doesn't know I'm dead, but I think she feels something isn't right." The rest didn't have time to remark as Ginny broke out into her little song. It showed both that she was worried and uneasy.

"You know her well, son." James commented.

"Of course I do, I love her." Harry said as he watched Ginny out of the corner of his eye.

"Harry, you both are so young! And I feel you got carried away in certain aspects of your relationship. I think maybe from the threat of dying hanging over your heads." Lily said calmly and sternly.

"And the worst part is if Lily hadn't had the common sense to turn it off, we probably would have watched the whole thing." James exclaimed.

"What are you talking about ?" Harry asked puzzled.

"I mean the thing you do to create babies." Lily sighed.

"Now that you mention it Lily, you could have knocked her up!"Sirius came into the conversation.

"Sirius!"

"What?"

"You could have phrased that better." Lily scolded and Dumbledore, who had sat in a recliner away from the family because he didn't feel it was any of his buisness, chuckled.

"Wait, you guys thought we did _that?_" Harry asked.

"Yeah we saw you on top of her in her bed!" James exclaimed.

"Then you turned the screen off?"

"Yeah."

"You should have kept the screen on." Harry smiled.

"Harry! We didn't want to see that!" Lily said eyes wide.

"You wouldn't. We stopped before it got out of hand." Harry informed them.

"Oh!"

"Well done Harry!" That was the last said on the subject because Harry noticed Ginny suddenly go to the window. He walked right up to the screen, on edge.

"Harry we can't see her, your blocking her from us." So Harry moved back and sat on the edge of a recliner. By that time Ginny had walked to the door, then they watched her move to the living room. Finally they watched as Ron and Hermione brought him in; Harry feeling weird seeing his own dead body. Then Ginny's reaction came, breaking their hearts. They continued to watch her mourn as she left the room, got a visit from Hermione and read his letter. For the rest of the day they watched her as she stayed in her room, curled up in her bed like a wounded dog.

She barely left that position for the next month, leaving the room only to go to the bathroom. Her mother brought food up but she only ate enough to make her mum happy. Harry was dying inside, watching her, why couldn't she let him go and move on; she deserved to be happy not wasting away in a dark room!

Then one day she got up and took a shower and dressed in new clothes. Harry jumped up and down with joy as he saw this. Could this mean she would be alright? She slowly walked down the stairs and suddenly Harry realized it was early in the morning; still too early for even Mrs. Weasley to get up. Curiously he studied her as she headed towards the fireplace and grabbed some flew powder. "Leaky Cauldron!" She whispered and then disappeared in a whirl of green flames.

The scenery changed as she arrived in the pub, only Tom the bar tender was there; he called a soft greeting as she walked by. One that she didn't answer. _What was wrong with her?_ She was usually so kind to everyone. When she got to the bricks, she pulled a black hood over her head and tapped the bricks.

"That's odd." Harry said aloud.

"Maybe she's worried about the press, you know with being your girl and all." Lily suggested.

"Maybe." Harry wasn't too sure.

Suddenly she stopped walking as she came to a certain shop. Harry read the sign; Slug & Jiggers Apothecary. Taking a breath she steered herself into the shop. The clerk came up to her and asked what she wanted. Quickly looking around she leaned over and whispered something into his ear. He seemed shocked but walked into the back room and brought out a little bottle with a blood red liquid in it. Ginny took it in shaking hands and paid for it, leaving the shop before the clerk tried to stop her. Harry had a bad feeling in his gut and by the looks on their faces so did the rest of the room. Instead of going back to the Leaky Cauldron as Harry thought she would she headed towards the center of Diagon Alley. When she arrived what Harry saw gave him a sudden lurch in his stomach. There right in the center of Diagon Alley was a golden statue of him. His mouth open, no doubt saying 'Avada Kedavra.' and his right arm extended bravely, holding his wand, probably pointed at a non existent Voldemort.

"How am I not surprised." Harry muttered. "Let's just portray the events like we want them to happen! We'll forget the part about The Chosen One laying on the ground in pain, staring up at Voldemort as they took each others life away!"

"Harry, they think they're honoring you and all that you did for them by making this statue." Dumbledore said calmly.

"I know but its still silly and stupid." Harry answered quietly.

Ginny seemed to be looking at the statue intently.

"He would have hated this." She laughed bitterly, speaking for the first time in weeks.

"She knows you well, too." James acknowledged. Harry just nodded, something was off about Ginny.

"Well get a good laugh about it soon, when I tell him." Her voice become stronger with use.

'_Is she going mad?'_ Harry wondered.

She uncapped the little bottle and Harry figured her out at that moment.

"Ginny don't do this." He said frantically. His family giving him worried looks.

"I love you Harry." Then with that she raised the bottle to her lips and swiftly downed the contents.

**One more chapter. HAHA IM EVIL!**


	9. His Reason

1**So this is the Last chapter! So sad! I doubt there will be a sequel, unless someone has a really good idea for one. Thanks for all your support and your reviews, its been an interesting journey and im happy to have gone on it with you! With out further ado here it is...**

Chapter 9 His Reason

The screen went blank.

"Ginny! No!" Harry screamed and flung himself onto the screen, nobody in the room had the heart to pry him off.

It was Seven in the morning and Kingsley Shacklebolt was running some quick errands before heading to work. He passed through the center of Diagon Alley, noticing the statue of young Potter. He sighed; such a shame, the boy was a good fighter and he was too young to die after such a difficult life. He was about to pass on by when something caught his eye. It was a mass of black huddled at Potter's feet. He cautiously drew his wand and approached the mass. When it didn't move as he drew near, he reached out and shifted the cloth. That's when he realized it was a human, however there wasn't a rise or fall in their chest. He drew the hood away from the head and turned the body over to see the face. He gasped as he recognized the red haired, freckled face of Ginny Weasley. Taking her into his arms he apparated to the ministry.

To avoid questions he disillusioned her and just silently hoped no one would think him holding his arms out was strange. He raced as much as he could until he got to Arthur Weasley's office; and gave a sigh of relief when he found him in there alone.

"Kingsley! How nice to see you." Arthur greeted his fellow order member.'

"You'll wish you hadn't when you discover my reason for being here." Shacklebolt frowned.

"Oh."

Shacklebolt took the charm off Ginny and Arthur gasped.

"I found her laying at the foot of Potter's statue." he explained.

"Is she...you know..." Arthur stuttered.

"I'm afraid so." Kingsley bowed his head. "I'm truly sorry."

"I..uh...must inform my family...can you..uh...tell the right authorities?" Arthur had suddenly become twenty years older.

"Of course."

"Thank you." Arthur took his daughter and apparated home, barely caring if he splinched himself.

"Arthur! Did you forget something?" Molly asked curiously as she prepared Ginny's breakfast tray. She had her back turned, since she already knew it was him from glancing at her clock a moment earlier.

"I wish I had." He muttered

"What's wrong?" she asked her back still turned.

"Molly turn around." She did so and dropped the plate she was holding.

"Oh Merlin! Ginny!" She rushed forward to find her daughter had no pulse.

"Shacklebolt found her by Harry's statue." he informed her.

"Oh! My Baby!" Then she let out a wounded scream that brought the rest of the family down into the kitchen.

News of Ginny Weasley's death traveled fast, it had happened so early that it made that days paper. Many thought that the story of Harry Potter's tragic life should be better represented and so they added Ginny standing slightly behind him, to represent him protecting her and the rest of the wizarding world. Also standing behind him one on either side, standing just as defiantly as him were Ron and Hermione. Even though the latter two weren't dead they still were part of Harry's defeat of Voldemort.

So there in the center of Diagon Alley stood the monument of The protector, his reason and his loyal side kicks.

Ginny Weasley opened her eyes and looked around as she stood up off the ground. She was standing in an intersection of two long hallways. The hallways went down as far as she could see in four directions. There were thousands of doors along each hallway. As she dusted her robes off an old witch popped out of no where.

"Name?" she asked quickly.

"Ginny Weasley." She answered.

"It's the South Hallway, 3rd door on your right."

The end.


End file.
